


Reassurance

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Spoilers for Season 3, Mutual Pining, canonverse, reaction to season 3, though it's subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance and Keith's thoughts when Lance seeks Keith out with his worries.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo as the tags say, this is me trying to process season 3. We were so blessed with Klance interactions I just had to find an outlet for all them good feels. So here's a short drabble playing with That One Scene.
> 
> It's really short, but I hope you enjoy!

Lance wasn’t quite honest when he said: “Because you’re the leader now.”

Sure, that was part of it—because a problem like this is what he would logically discuss with his team leader. But that wasn’t the full part. Lance really wanted to hear reassurance from _Keith_ , out of everyone on the ship. He desperately wanted, _needed_ to know if Keith would see him as a worthy part of the team. Worthy of being his right-hand man. Good enough to continue being a paladin when there was someone else who was so much better-suited than him.

But he couldn’t say that he asked because it was _Keith_ , who just also happened to be the leader now. Lance couldn’t say his feelings out loud yet, not when their blossoming friendship was a precious thing to him already. Not when they were in the middle of a war and it would be selfish to want more. When he didn’t even know if Keith would ever want the same.

What Keith said to him wasn’t quite the reassurance Lance would have wished to hear, but it was a start. And when Keith made a joke to try to lighten up the mood, with that teasing but soft smile… Lance couldn’t help but smile back. Because he knew that while his worries were still there, he knew that Keith cared. They would always have each other’s back, when it came down to the worst.

He hoped that Keith felt the same, in that aspect.

 

***

 

Keith was happy when Lance came to him for advice. Even if it stings that it was only because Keith was the leader.

He liked thinking that Lance trusted in him enough to talk about his worries like that, out of everyone. It made him feel warm inside. Made him feel wanted, needed.

Keith hoped that he was able to reassure Lance, just like Lance had comforted him so many times already in the past days, since the whole switch of positions started. Even if there still was tension between them, at times, because their friendship was still blossoming. A small, but precious flower that had yet to reach its full bloom. Keith treasured it, even if what he felt wasn’t just limited to purely platonic friendship. But his personal feelings could still wait, in the situation they were all in. He also didn’t want to break what they had now, in any case.

“And, Lance? Leave the math to Pidge.”

It was the first thing that came to mind when Keith wanted to light up the mood because he hated seeing Lance leave with that downcast expression. When Lance smiled back, Keith felt happy, and proud of himself. He had done something right.

He hoped that they could continue to support each other like this, and grow even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
